


Senses

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen, Senses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 06:02:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5994142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Senses

Clint trusts his senses,  
Almost as much as his instinct.   
Despite being deaf.  
His other senses,  
Got sort of amplified.  
His most trust worthy,   
Sense is his vision.   
Its above Average.


End file.
